Ravensword
by EpickFighter
Summary: With the month's passing from the events of The Second Raid, Kaname and Sousuke's relationship has escalated however a new enemy joins up with Leonard Tessarossa causing an even greater risk for Kaname Chidori. Will Sousuke and Kaname's relationship provail through this threat? Or will Amalgam finally get the upper hand?


_**Hello everyone! This is my first fan-fiction on Full Metal Panic as well as writing on the pairing of Kaname X Sousuke. So please enjoy and I thank you for taking the time to read over this!**_

The beach shined with sunlight and reflected the water flowing from the ocean, a beautiful golden shine was seen all over the place. No one was around the beach, it was just a silent a peaceful scene that sadly no one except for two could see.

However, the two people who had sneaked in weren't there for any bad purpose, just for a silent and peaceful day at the beach.

One of them was a girl who had dark ocean blue hair, golden brown eyes and had on a bright white bikini, the other was a guy who had dark brown hair, black eyes and wore navy blue swim trunks. They sat together watching the waves move back and forth and the sun setting down in the distance. The girl leaned her hair onto the boy's chest and glanced at his stiff and rugged face.

"Sousuke." The girl whispered to him.

"Yes, Miss Chidori?" He quickly answered back to her.

She stared into his eyes with a hint of sadness on her face."You know well , I'm... going to miss you while you're gone."

Sousuke blushed lightly, the two had been a lot more closer after the whole incident in Hong Kong though, neither of the two had came close to the point of admitting their feelings. Both of them had felt if they had either they would be rejected, or just one of them would have felt the feeling of just staying friends.

But Sousuke had liked Kaname a lot even though he didn't understand one bit what his feelings meant. It was the first time he had actually fallen in love with somebody so it had made him a bit odd when he'd be with Kaname. However, as time passed on Sousuke started to adapt a lot more from Kaname and get what was happening to him and what the feelings meant. So with that he knew was starting to know what love was, just he couldn't admit it to Kaname. He wasn't scared, he really didn't want to rush into things just yet.

All Kaname did was continue to stare deeply in his black eyes. She remembered everything from the first day had been together and now they were here. She had felt a lot more over the couple of month's, and she really wanted to confess, only she thought Sousuke would probably reject her thought it be least likely.

Still same as Sousuke, she didn't want to rush into it yet.

But with the both of them alone on a beach, anything would happen.

She just gave him a light smile and leaned on his chest again, Sousuke continued to blush. He kept thinking to himself that Kaname had asked him to come with her to the beach as a friend, not a couple.

Kaname looked up at him again with a tired yet satisfied look on her face.

"How much time do we have left?" Sousuke looked at the watch on his wrist.

"Two hours." He said in his normal stiff tone.

Kaname kept looking into his eyes, he didn't know what that meant since of his lack of experience of being with girls, but with Kaname it was starting to getting to him.

She came closer to his face closing her eyes when being an inch away from his nose.

"Sousuke…" Kaname opened her eyes to see Sousuke looking away in an odd manner.

"You okay?" She asked quietly.

He nodded quickly. "Yes Miss Chidori everything is okay."

Kaname could tell that everything wasn't fine since he spoke very quickly.

Kaname sighed. "Sousuke I'm just trying to say that, I..."

Sousuke blankly gawked at her, anticipating for what she was going to say.

She sighed loudly.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sousuke asked.

Kaname took a deep breath and gave him a huge smile. "Nope!"

Sousuke felt a little down, when sighting that Kaname was trying to send him a message just he couldn't identify it.

He glanced at his watch. "Well, if that's the case I should be heading back now."

Kaname nodded and got off of Sousuke's chest. When both of them got up, Sousuke instantly headed out.

"Sousuke wait!" Kaname called out when he was about to exit the beach.

"Hmm?" He replied.

Kaname quickly walked over to him. "Before you leave I need you to promise me something."

Sousuke stared at Kaname with a laid back look along with some care in to it. "Anything Miss Chidori."

Kaname came closer to him. "Promise me that…you don't hurt yourself out there okay?

Sousuke endlessly stared into those golden brown eyes.

"Not a problem."

Kaname blushed a bright cherry red when hearing him say that, she loved hearing him say not a problem making her feel protected even if he wasn't there.

Once Sousuke was about to walk off, she ran behind him and embraced him.

Sousuke was completely stunned. He stood there completely red not wanting to let go from Kaname's embrace.

Kaname finally let go of him and rubbed her shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry...i don't know what..."

Before her sentence ended, Sousuke turned to her and responded with a embrace.

"You think this is hard for you? I really will miss you Miss Chidori don't you ever forget that." Sousuke spoke during the hug.

Kaname's face turned so red that it was almost impossible to see the white of her skin.

"You know that's the first time I've ever heard you say something in a normal format." Kaname answered to him.

"Well ever since I did start protecting you, I've learned from you."

Kaname turned a darker shade of cherry hearing that, Sousuke just kept comforting her throughout the whole time. With about a whole minute passing by of them hugging, Sousuke finally pulled away from her.

"I have to leave, hope you understand Miss Chid..." Before he finished Kaname blurted something out.

"Kaname, you don't have to call me that anymore."

He nodded to her "Very well Miss…Kaname, I'll see you in three months."

Sousuke walked away from the beach leaving Kaname there crying her eyes out. Before he was out of her view, Sousuke turned around and Kaname could of sworn, smiled to her. While Kaname was standing there in the middle of the beach, her phone rung.

"Hello…" She answered.

"Kaname where are you? You're missing the graduation party!" It was Kyoko who didn't know at all that Kaname had went anywhere with Sousuke.

"Oh just at the beach with a friend." Kaname responded.

Kyoko could be heard in the background quietly giggling ."You mean Sousuke right?"

Kaname got a little angry but knew her love for Sousuke couldn't be hidden forever.

"Yeah…it was him."

"What did he do? You sound very glum."

Kaname's eyes were glued on Sousuke as he walked off.

"He…it's nothing, not a problem."

* * *

Sousuke turned off the light as he left the apartment. Before he fully opened the door, he flashed a look at the empty apartment that would be that way all summer. Sousuke let out a small sigh and left the apartment.

He walked down the stairs and saw a cab outside of the apartment. At first, Sousuke thought that it wasn't the cab that Mythril sent, but he saw someone emerge from the shadows behind him.

"Sergeant. The voice spoke out, Sousuke could automatically make out the voice, it was his squad leader Lieutenant Belfangan Clouseau .

Sousuke slowly turned to the man.

"You ready to go or what?" Belfangan rubbed the back of his head.

Sousuke nodded and jumped into the cab, Belfangan hopped into the driver's seat and drove off as soon as he planted himself in the vehicle. The ride to the heliport was slow and quiet, neither of them offering to speak. After about almost an hour of driving through traffic, they finally managed to make it to the heliport.

Getting out of the car and walking over to the helicopter, the two were greeted by their captain's second in command, Lieutenant Commander Kalinin.

"Sergeant, Lieutenant." Kalinin nodded to the both of them.

The two returned a nod back to him and jumped inside the helicopter. The ride to Tuatha De Danaan was silent and calm like the ride to the heliport, no one saying anything. About fifty minutes into the ride, Kalinin finally managed to break the silence.

"Sergeant it's great to hear that you've offered all your summer to us."

Sousuke answered by focusing his attention to the window, looking at the ocean below them.

"But why did you want to do this? You could of just stayed in Japan, instead of heading back here." Kalinin continued.

"Yes Sir I know I had an option, but at some point I know was going to be called back to Mithril so why not do it and get it over with now." Sousuke replied to his superior with a hint of regret.

Kalinin stopped after that, giving him understanding stare for a brief second.

"Lieutenant Commander, were landing in 10 minutes." The pilot called to the back of them, Kalinin turned back and nodded to the pilot.

With that being said, Belfangan placed a hand on Sousuke's shoulder.

"Sagara, don't worry about it. We really need your help for everything that's going to go on this summer so try and concentrate about that, okay?"

Sousuke kept his attention towards outside the window.

"Affirmative."

* * *

_3 Month's later_

Kaname's apartment was silent the whole morning, nothing going on at all the last 3 months, just the same old routine she always would usually do. She'd always take a shower, make breakfast, and head out to her college most of her day. And sometimes, Kyoko would call her every now and then.

Today though, instead of doing nothing and being trapped in her house, Kaname for the last 3 month's actually had something to be happy about. And it was related to her favorite Sergeant who was finally going to come back.

That morning she woke up an hour early and did her routine quicker than usual. When done with everything, Kaname stared at the clock on top of her TV.

"12'o clock, six more hours until…he comes back." Kaname spoke to herself turning light red.

She fell on her couch trying to wonder what she was going to do to pass time quicker. Kaname glared over to the phone and picked it up, wondering if Kyoko might want to hang out with her but lately Kyoko had been busy with both college and Shinji, who was now her boyfriend.

Going through the list of contacts on her cellphone and every one of them being either busy or moved to another city or country, she finally found someone that she hadn't spoken with for a year.

Ren Mikihara it read on the screen.

"_Ren? I haven't seen her in forever…should i?...she probably changed her number."_ Kaname thought curiously as she dialed her number.

But to her surprise, Ren didn't change her number.

The two chatted with each other for about 20 minutes until they finally made agreements to meet up at a café.

"Alright I'll see you there." Kaname clicked off the phone.

She got off the couch and stared out of her window, to see something strange. The glare from the binoculars that Wraith used were gone, it didn't make Kaname paranoid or anything it just gave her a small chill down her spine.

Kaname stared at the spot for a minute and then shrugged off the thought that Wraith would leave her post.

"_I have nothing to worry about, she has to take her breaks as well."_ With that in her mind, Kaname left the apartment.

* * *

Sousuke was trapped in his room all day and possibly all summer long. He sat on his desk filling out and examining some reports on the Arbalest.

His summer was filled with writing and staring at reports that the engineers gave him and to train in the machine that no one would shut up about in Mithril, The ARX-7 Arbalest, the machine Sousuke had liked and mastered the machine at first but throughout time with it, his performance downgraded.

But after the incident at Hong Kong, Sousuke's performance was better than ever and since of this, the team at Tuatha De Denaan wanted to make sure he wouldn't degrade with his Arm Slave. So with that they made him practice all most every day, Sousuke had no stress or any anger towards this, all he would do is remind himself that he was the one who made himself come back to the Tuatha De Denaan.

Today though was a port day, and everyone did their hobbies that they never had time to do. All accept for a certain sergeant who was just in his room writing and reading.

With about two hours of non-stop paperwork that he was not ordered to do, someone knocked on Sousuke's door.

"Come in." Sousuke groaned.

The person behind him just gave a small smile.

"You know you don't have to do all that paper work, it's a free day." The voice was easily identical to Melissa's.

Sousuke just continued to look at the paper on his desk. "I know, but it's best to get work done before everything turns back to normal."

Melissa walked in front of Sousuke and sat on the edge of his desk, she saw his face being very worn out.

"Sousuke are you okay? You look really tired." Melissa worriedly asked.

"I am perfectly fine." Sousuke said tiredly.

Melissa just stared at his exhausted face "How long have you been doing all this paperwork?"

"Ever since 400 hours." He replied back.

"Sousuke, you mean to tell me you've been working all of this ever since 4 in the morning?" Melissa quietly yelled.

"Affirmative."

Melissa at that point sighed, she couldn't stand to see him in the state of non-stop working.

"Listen Sousuke, I'm gonna give you a bit of career guidance here okay?" She spoke to the worn out sergeant.

Sousuke was too tired to speak so he just nodded.

"You've been with Mithril for quite a while and you've done so much over the years, have you ever considered about leaving and having a normal life?" Melissa lightly said in a calm warm like voice.

Sousuke started to wake up a little more listening closely to her words. "Why ask?"

"Cause I mean look at you, you've been overworking yourself so much yet you still continue…" Melissa resumed quietly.

"And that means?" Sousuke responded.

Melissa gave out a big sigh. "Sousuke your so hardheaded! How does Kaname deal with you all the time?" She yelled angrily at him.

Sousuke looked down after hearing that, Melissa noticed.

"But again, she is lucky to have someone like you who cares about her." Melissa softened her tone, causing Sousuke to look up a little.

"Just all I'm trying to say is you need to think about your future, think about all the other things you can do then just doing what your told all the time. I know its in your nature and this is all for a safer tomorrow, but you have your limits and you can't be pushing yourself this hard all the time." Melissa finished.

That time Sousuke thought very deeply of everything Melissa just said, she was right, he had a bright future ahead of him and he couldn't be wasting all his time with that future working for Mithril.

"Mao, can I ask you something." Sousuke turned over to Melissa.

"Ask away." She answered back.

"Are you ever going to quit Mithril?"

Melissa stared at Sousuke with a depressing look when hearing that. "Actually, that's what I was about to tell you."

Her eyes shifted away slightly when continuing. "I'm leaving next week."

When he heard that, Sousuke on the outside didn't show much emotion only thing that changed was his face looking a small bit sad. On the inside however, Sousuke felt like something had hit him hard straight on his heart.

Melissa had seen that look and knew his instant question.

She pulled a chair up right next to Sousuke. "It's not you or Mithril, its well I just decided to go where ever my path takes me, have a normal life like I was explaining to you. "

"What about Tessa?" Sousuke replied quickly.

"You can watch over her, after all she's not that hard to watch. Just make sure she doesn't make too many big moves okay?"

Sousuke stared at Melissa for nearly a whole minute until finally nodding.

Melissa smiled to Sousuke. "That's great to hear,also make sure that Kurz..."

The door barged open causing Melissa to stop.

"Hey Sousuke guess what I found in Mao's…" It was Kurz who had something the shape of a book in his hand.

Melissa stared angrily at Kurz. "Found what?"

"Um just a book that I was uh…looking for."

"Oh yeah? Then why is it the same size and color as my diary?"

Kurz just gave a fake grin and shrugged. "Coincidence?"

"You little...!" Melissa charged at him, pushing him down to the floor.

Melissa raised her fist about to punch Kurz in the face before a booming voice rang out.

"What is going on here?!"

The two turned to see Mardukas looking as if he was going to blow with anger.

"Oh uh...sorry Commander we didn't see you there." Melissa jumped up from the ground and saluted.

"Sorry sir we were just having a little fun, since it is our day off of course." Kurz said with a hint of cockiness.

Mardukas was going to blow a fury of anger at them, though he quickly calmed down.

"Listen you two I don't have all day to nag you, I'm only here to tell you that the Captain wants to see you three." He spoke noticing Sousuke who had came from his room.

"Why is that?" Melissa questioned.

"She'll explain the reason in the briefing room."

"Now, this way." Mardukas ordered.

The three gave quick looks at each other and followed.

* * *

Entering the Briefing room, the three spotted Kalinin and the Captain right next to the screen.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your day off but we have an important matter on our hands." The captain greeted quickly.

"Right, as you all know Amalgam hasn't shown any activity over the months. But recently we've gotten a call from one of our ships saying they've spotted multiple Venom type AS's."

"Here's the screenshot they've sent to us." Tessa pressed a button on the remote showing an image of an island far away from the coast.

The image wasn't in the best quality being on a dark night but it was pretty clear to spot the large AS sized figures around the island.

About a moment passing, the Captain resumed.

"Along with that image we've gotten another picture from one of our undercover agents spotting a possible main target that is assisting with Amalgam."

The next screenshot showed a small man who looked to be in his early 30's and had short brown hair, a rugged looking face and wore a large black jacket with green camo cargo jeans.

"Now I know we can't just take this image for granted, but so far our operative has told us that this person has been in and out of that area multiple times." Tessa stared to the group.

Melissa raised her hand.

"Yes, Sergeant Major?" Tessa pointed to Mao.

"In and out of what area?"

Tessa turned back to the screen "A small island south of Hong Kong, short of the area where Sergeant Sagara..." Tessa paused briefly when eyeing Sousuke.

The room got quite for a brief moment, Kurz raised his hand "Mr. Webber?"

"I'm sorry to ask Madam Captain, but what do we have to do with any of this?"

Tessa gave a grim face to Kurz. "You three are key for this mission, at approximately 1900 hours you will all be deployed to this location, but minus your Arm Slaves. We don't want to jump in there with an AS yet so all of you will be doing a simple reconnaissance mission see what were possibly dealing with."

Sousuke finally rose his hand up "Sergeant Sagara?"

"If we won't have any AS support to handle this mission then what will we do if we are compromised?"

Kalinin answered. "You all will be using handheld weaponry for this mission, if you do get caught, fire a few shots and head to Extraction Point Alpha."

"Now then,anymore questions concerning this mission?" The captain stared at the three.

With no one raising their hands, the captain nodded. "That being settled you should all get ready and get your stuff together, other than that you are dismissed."

As everyone left the room, Sousuke heard the captain call him back "Mr. Sagara could I have a quick word with you."

Sousuke walked over "Yes Captain."

Tessa's face had turned innocent when facing him. "I know you were to heading back to Japan in a couple of hours, but this was a really argent matter and…"

Sousuke interrupted. "Don't worry, it's not a problem ma'am."

Tessa gave a small smile and nodded. "Okay, well you're free to go."

"Affirmative." Sousuke saluted to her and left the room, Tessa's eyes just kept on him until he was out of sight.

* * *

Kaname stood in the open as time went on, it had felt like an eternity as she waited near where Sousuke had told her to be at. Which was next to his apartment, the area Belfangan had told him to wait for him at to be exact. She stood there for almost an hour watching as the taxi's drove back and fourth around the complex.

Whenever one would come almost next to Kaname, she'd widen her eyes and see if any sign of Sousuke was found. However in the end, he was no where to be found.

She had tried to call him on his phone for the now eighth time yet no answer.

And before she knew it, nightfall had came.

Kaname knew nothing bad would've happened to Sousuke since he could just fend off people just like that, though if it was a mission he had to do, he would've just called or texted her about it. But again, it could've been a major situation at the time.

So with those thoughts trailing around Kaname's mind, she left back to her apartment even though something inside her kept saying to wait a little longer. But Kaname shrugged it off, and wandered off to her apartment. The walk back to her apartment was of course silent, every now and then a wind would pass giving her a bitter chill down her spine.

Eventually, the wind halted as she came in contact with her door. Kaname let out a breath of exhaustion as she entered her house. She turned on the light switch and headed to her bathroom to take a shower.

She stripped out of her clothes slowly and entered the shower.

Kaname stood there like she was frozen solid and let the hot water hit her body, staring at the shower head the whole time as her thought's took over her mind.

"Was Sousuke jumped? Did he get kidnapped? Or did he get...killed?"

The thoughts were engrossed everywhere in her mind.

As she put her clothes on, and dragged herself into her bed in a ghostly like fashion.

Kaname knew she couldn't be acting so paranoid over Sousuke, but it had been 3 month's ever since she last saw him. And yeah so far those three month's went all well without him, though she had really missed him.

She fell onto her pillow, and closed her eyes.

"_Please be safe."_

* * *

Sousuke couldn't get his attention off of his cellphone. He felt as if it were taunting him, awaiting for Kaname to call him or make the call to Kaname so he could inform her on the situation. Though throughout the waiting to see who would do what, Kurz laid an arm on his shoulder.

"Hey don't worry, she'll be fine." Kurz gave a encouraging grin.

"Alright you guys ready!?" Belfangan called out approaching the helo.

"All set!" Mao responded.

"Then lets rock and roll!" The pilot called out starting up the rotor to the helicopter.

Belfangan entered the chopper carrying four duffle bags. "These are the weapons we've been supplied with, remember don't use unless our cover is blown."

"Got it." Kurz responded as Belfangan threw the bags over to each of the three.

"Sagara." Belfangan gave him a dark stare. "You ready?"

Sousuke didn't react for a moment, until Kurz shifted a duffle bag towards him. He glanced up to his superior and nodded.

"Not a problem!"

Belfangan grinned and turned back to the pilot. "Let's go!"

The pilot nodded as the helicopter's rotor's blazed faster and jumped out from the helipad of the Tuatha De Danaan and towards the solider's objective of revealing the unseen.

* * *

_**Thanks for Reading! **_

_**This is my first Full Metal Panic fan-fiction so if I messed up on anything concerning characters or anything else wise please tell me review or message. But i'll be continuing this in order to make the story more interesting as well as keep on writing about these characters, it was really fun when writing about them.**_

_**Other than all of that, please tell me how I did! As well as anything else that suits you via message,follow or favorite!**_

_**I'll see you all later :P.**_


End file.
